The present disclosure relates to a method of preloading bearings and more particularly to maintaining the correct preload upon tapered roller bearings such as used in the axle systems of motor vehicles. It is known in the art to use Belleville spring washers for preloading roller bearings. Normally a threaded device is used to adjust the preload. Examples of such prior art structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,734 and 3,905,661. The present invention provides an improvement in the use of spring washers to load roller bearings.